


心灵游戏

by lxzhii



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Short, mentioned past relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我希望你忘记这里发生的一切。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	心灵游戏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mind Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660954) by [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk). 



> 短篇，在电影院哭成狗QAQ

“我希望你忘记在布莱切利发生的一切。”孟席斯说。

忘记所有。

遗忘。

忘记你所遇见过的人，忘记你和他们一起度过的时光。忘记他的眼神，他用赞赏的双眼看着你时露出的微笑。遗忘……

他四周的水变得更刺骨了。他坐在浴缸里，试图忘记一切。

修环过他肩膀的手臂，琼的微笑和她温暖的身躯，与修共舞时发出的悦耳笑声。那些有彼得沏茶的漫漫长夜。午休糟糕的食物还有从酒馆回来遭遇的那场大得吓人的雨。孟席斯掺杂着香烟和古龙水的气味。修跳舞时的笑声。杰克与其他人总是有些疏远……想起杰克总是会不断勾起那些苦涩的回忆。他是唯一知道的人。

“遗忘。”他低语，明知这毫无用处。

藏在双腿之间的双手终于平静下来。最近它们一直颤抖个不停，他甚至连个杯子都握不住。他从来都算不上英俊，但是现在他的身体却屈服于药物和这些治疗之下。

“遗忘……”他再次轻语，但是此刻的他，如此年轻，如此快乐，坐在长凳上，克里斯托弗坐在他面前与他对弈。这段回忆里有太多的欢声笑语和光明。

他甚至想起了那个叫不出名字的年轻人。几次短暂的欢愉却让他付出了如此大的代价，不仅仅是他的身体，还有他的大脑，这让他的心更痛。他要失去克里斯托弗了。

“遗忘！”他尖叫，弯下腰来。“遗忘，遗忘，遗忘……”他反复念着，但是修的嘴唇，他手掌的温度，塞巴斯蒂安灿烂的笑容，托马斯的笑声齐齐涌上脑海，而他困坐在浴缸里无法逃脱。

如果遗忘有这么简单就好了。他已经习惯于遗忘但是最近脑海中的一切却渐渐明晰起来：克里斯托弗的回忆再次涌现，唤醒了他内心深处触摸他的渴望，感受那份安全感的迫切。

他平躺下来，双手搭在浴缸边，抽泣着。他转头时看见了卷成一团的红色电缆线。他深爱着的克里斯托弗。如果他能……如果他能完成他，像以前一样与他交流就好了。

遗忘。

遗忘就像是关闭脑海中所有的门，艾伦曾经是如此的擅长这个。总是如此谨慎，总是过于小心翼翼。除了这次。现在，由于雌激素治疗的缘故，所有的大门瞬间大开，他的大脑疲于应付这些不愿回想的往事无暇解决及任何谜团。他独自一人，脑中乱作一团仿佛充斥着各种尖叫，但是他的身体却纹丝不动地坐在扶手椅上。他越来越难以想起这所有的一切意味着什么了，但是他知道，这是他唯一的朋友，他最重要的人。他还记得他将会再次与克里斯托弗共度幸福的时光。

我希望你忘记这里发生的一切。

遗忘。

遗忘。

遗忘。

如果什么都不记得了那这一切就不存在了吧。

遗忘。


End file.
